Shin Ryu/Jude The Dude's version
This version of Shin Ryu is the original first version of this character. It takes inspiration from multiple characters who also possess the infamous Assasination Fist fighting style, like Akuma, and Evil Ryu. He takes it as his own and forms a completely different character but under a similar name. ) |Image = File:ShinRyuPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Jude The Dude |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Resolution |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This original version of Shin Ryu borrows heavily from Capcom Vs. SNK 2, and has a combo heavy playstyle. He also possesses a very advanced cancelling system to offer more advanced combos to experts and more easier combos to beginners. Some could say he could even possess a PotS style gameplay. Also, his AI is extremely difficult to defeat. He can parry multiple attacks in succession, and punish with his own brutal combo. He will also constantly rush his opponents and annoy their opponents patience. Certain combos can deal up to 50% if done correctly. His normals will also differ depending on the distance between his opponent. Staying true to it's source game, however, all of Shin Ryu's specials have EX variants that deal more damage but at the cost of half a super bar. They are also exposed to this cancelling system. The cancelling system is hard to describe, and is located in Statedef -3 in the CNS file. It is comprised of multiple 2 hit cancels, and coexists with special and hyper cancels. Some of the cancels Shin Ryu presents are already in his internal code, but some extra coding is needed to make this cancelling system. Some of the cancelling is also included in the CMD file as well. There are many cancels you can make with this new system, like cancelling into , or cancelling into any special (Aside from the air only ones). Special-to-Special cancels are the ones mostly exposed to this cancelling system, along with Special-to-Hyper cancels. There are even Hyper-to-Hyper cancels, but very few of them. There are no Super-to-Normal or Hyper-to-Normal or Hyper-to-Special cancels in the coding. One of the custom moves Shin Ryu possesses is the Quick Dash, which acts like a Wavedash in Super Smash Bros. Melee, where Shin Ryu is unable to be hit, and glides quickly on the ground. It has no backwards variation, and only a forward variation. It can be done by quickly inputting , but within 5 ticks. Shin Ryu's weakness is the fact that he can be punished very easily because he has a large recovery after most specials. If playing as Shin Ryu, doing heavy moves like the Shoryuken or the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku will lead to a hard punish if the opponent can go into a combo. Shortening these recovery frames will make Shin Ryu overpowered, though, and instead, give the opponent the chance to push back and punish for doing a wrong Tatsu or Shoryuu. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | version: Uses 500 Power| }} or | version: uses 500 Power| }} or | version: uses 500 Power|}} or | version: uses 500 Power|}} or | version: uses 500 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1500 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1500 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1500 Power|}} | Uses 1200 Power|}} | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters }}